


This Love Is Alive

by electrairis



Category: The Infernal Devices, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrairis/pseuds/electrairis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone meets Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Is Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited it yet, and it's late so I'm not going to try and explain anything, if you have a question just comment!

Tessa was sat in a rather large, pink chair in the New York Institute, watching the Shadowhunters who resided here with interest. 

“But Mum! It’s not fair that Alec gets to go see his boyfriend and I can’t go see mine!” Isabelle whined, trailing Maryse around, her shoulders slumped. 

Alec smirked, toying with something in his hands. “My boyfriend is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he’s a tad more important than the mundane.”

The arguing continued, and it couldn’t help but remind Tessa of the way Will and Cecily used to argue over the most ridiculous things, until Charlotte separated them. 

“You guys shouldn’t be fighting! It’s a happy occasion!” Jace called as he walked into the Library, hand in hand with Clary, who rolled her eyes.

“And what is the occasion, Jace?” Maryse asked, turning to face him.

“You don’t even want to kn-“Clary started, but was cut off by Jace’s excited voice ringing through the spacious room.

“Duck shooting season starts today!”

Tessa looked over the chair opposite hers, and saw Jem’s eyes were sparkling with amusement, and he had a small grin on his lips. Church was in his lap, purring with content.

Everyone groaned, and Tessa looked at the floor. She could feel her emotions bubbling up, which was insane, because it had been 78 years since Will’s death. Just the other day, she’d gone to see Magnus, and she’d nearly burst into tears on the sight of him. Tessa felt weak, and vulnerable, like if someone even mentioned the word “Demon Pox” she’d shatter into a million pieces. 

“Tessa, are you okay?” Jem’s gentle voice asked. She realised the whole room had gone silent, and they were all staring at her.

“Y-Yeah.” She answered shakily, looking up from the ground, and meeting Jem’s eyes, which had lost the sparkle and were filled with concern. 

And much to her surprise, and horror, she also met Wills eyes as well. 

He was just standing there. He wasn’t a ghost, but he wasn’t real. His skin shimmered, and he looked around twenty. 

Everyone followed Tessa’s stare, and raised their eyebrows when they saw she was staring at nothing. Jem couldn’t see Will, and that made Tessa even more frightened.

But Church could.

The ginger cat jumped out of Jem’s lap, hissing at Will. It’s like he was saying “I thought I got rid of you!”

“Nice to see you too, Church.” Will muttered, obviously not impressed with the reception he was getting. 

Church hissed more, almost growling. His fur was standing up and his tail was moving side to side dangerously. Everyone was looking at Tessa with concern, but she ignored them. It was Will, her Will. Not exactly in the flesh, but it was close enough. 

“What are you?” She asked, her voice shaking more than she’d like. 

Will scoffed. “A Herondale, Miss Gray.”

Tessa sighed, smiling a little. “You’ll always be a Herondale, but what are you?”

Jace choked on air at the mention of one of his many last names.

“Tess, we’ve been through this, I’m a Herondale. And if you’re asking about the ‘ghost’ thing, I’m not too sure myself,” Will admitted, scratching the back of his neck. 

He looked around the room, and his face lit up on sight of all the books, and Jem.

“James!” He said in disbelief, and turned to face Tessa again.

“I’m guessing he can’t see me, and that’s why he’s looking at you like you need to go to a mental institution.”

“Me? In a mental institution? With all the crazy stunts you pulled back in London, I think it’s you that needs help!” Tessa exclaimed, a wide grin stretching across her face.

“You missed one key detail, my love. I’m dead.”

Tessa shuddered, her grin falling. “Don’t remind me William.”

Jem’s eyes widened, and he grabbed the edge of his seat. “You’re talking to Will?” He asked with incredulously.

“What other Herondale’s do you know?” Tessa asked him.

Jace coughed. “Zachariah, you know me, right?”

“Who the hell’s Zachariah?” Will asked, mocking Jem.

“Can someone please call Magnus?” Jem asked, turning pale. Alec grabbed his phone out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons, and in no time, Magnus appeared out of thin air. 

“What seems to be the emergen- Will!”

Jem turned paler, and sunk into his seat. 

“Hey Magnus, it’s been decades!” Will exclaimed. “Also, can you make Jem see me or something because it’s kind of hard saying hello when only two people and a cat can see me?”

Magnus snapped his fingers, and Wills skin stopped shimmering, he looked alive.

“WILL!” Jem shouted, throwing himself at his best friend, who barely caught him.

“Calm down James, it’s only been 87 years.”

Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec and Maryse were looking on with a weird combination of shock and happiness on their faces.

Jem and Will stopped embracing after a few minutes, and Will addressed Tessa.

“I hope you didn’t acquire demon pox in my absence, Tess.” 

Instead of answering, Tessa walked over to him, and buried her face on his shoulder, tears streaming down her face silently. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, rubbing circles with his thumb on her lower back. Will put his chin on the top of Tessa’s head, swaying her slowly. He was warm, and still had that distinctive ‘Will’ smell about him. 

After a few minutes, Tessa tilted her head up, and she met Will’s sky blue eyes. Without warning, she smashed her lips into his, and he kissed back with the same passion. He was smirking into the kiss, and when they pulled away from each other, he was breathing heavily. 

“Wow, Tessa.” He murmured, making her blush and bury her head into his shoulder as he laughed. 

“So, who in this room has inherited my stunning looks and great personality?” Will asked, making Tessa, Jem and Magnus groan. 

Tessa turned around to see Jace frowning and muttering something to Clary. 

“We’ll get there soon,” Jem spoke up, “let me introduce you to everyone.”

Will nodded, lacing his fingers with Tessa’s.

“That is Clary Fray.” Jem said, pointing to Clary, who gave a small wave.

“Sounds like Gray.” Will said

“That’s the point.” Tessa replied.

“Uh, this is Maryse, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood.”

Will choked on air, rather like Jace had before.

“You mean the Lightworm’s reproduced even more?” 

“What do you mean, Lightworm?” Alec asked, as Magnus placed a warning hand on his arm.

Tessa scowled. “Don’t be rude William, your sister married a Lightwood.”

Will opened his mouth, but Jem cut in. 

“And this is Jace… What last name are you going by now?”

“Herondale.” Jace answered, defiantly. 

“Yes! You definitely acquired my looks!” Will exclaimed, as Tessa detached her hand from his.

“Oh, and Tessa’s.” He muttered awkwardly.

There was a silence for a few seconds, until Will opened his mouth yet again.

“Jem, are you going to introduce me to everyone else?”

Jem rolled his eyes. 

Pointing to Magnus he said, “Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, you’ve met.”

“I’m James Carstairs but you may call me Jem.”

“I thought you were Zachariah, and you look strangely like my parabatai from a bit more than a century ago.” Will asked, obviously getting pleasure in seeing Jem annoyed.

“And this is Tessa Gray, you know, the warlock that we saved from those sisters and who you later married.”

“Pleased to meet you Tessa, if I’ve seen you before, you haven’t changed a bit.” 

It was Tessa’s turn to roll her eyes, and Will threw back his head in laughter. 

“And… Who are you?” Alec asked suspiciously. 

“Well young Lightworm, I’m Will Herondale.”

“So you’re related to Jace?”

“Somehow yes, and I think I must be related to you. Which is unfortunate.”

Alec scoffed, and Magnus whispered something along the lines of “typical Will.”

Another silence fell over the group, which was interrupted by the “quack” of a duck outside.

Will jumped into Jem’s arms screaming “PROTECT ME BROTHER!” Whilst Jace hid behind Clary, too busy staring at the oddity that was Will to scream. 

“I’m guessing the duck phobia is a family thing?” Clary asked, and Tessa nodded gravely.

 

It was a few days later, and Will was there to stay. Magnus couldn’t even explain what he was before he had turned Will back into a human, but no one minded that much. All Magnus could confirm was that Will was immortal, now and Tessa was shocked. Dozens of questions raced through her head, but she didn’t know how to start asking them. 

They had just finished up dinner, and Jace and Alec were leaving to go on patrol. Before they left, Alec grabbed a handful of scones, and Will called out “don’t leave them under your bed, Lightworm!” Which made Alec scowl again. Tessa was having a very in-depth conversation with Clary about Herondale men and how to handle them, until Will interrupted. 

“My love?” Will asked, which made Tessa turn her head, her eyebrows raised. Clary and Isabelle let out an ‘aw’. 

“I know this is way less romantic than last time, but will you marry me, again?”

Tessa smiled, nodding as the two girls squealed.

“But on one condition.”

Will frowned. And Alec smirked from over in the corner.

“Stop annoying Alec, Magnus will probably kill you if you continue.”

He sighed, a look of despair on his face, and quietly agreed. 

“But Tess… I have one more thing to say to him.”

Tessa sighed, and let him do his thing, or else he’d bother her forever, literally.

“Lightworm, Magnus kissed me once.”

Tessa nearly fell off her chair, and Jace had to restrain Alec. 

As if on cue, Magnus walked in, holding a magazine.

“What about me?” He asked, looking at the strange scene. 

“Did you really kiss Will?” Tessa asked with disbelief. 

Magnus froze and turned to Will, “I thought you didn’t remember that…” 

“I remember everything.”

“You know, I really regret making you immortal.” Magnus confessed, fanning himself with the magazine. 

Tessa cut in, just to save Magnus from embarrassment. “Don’t feel too bad Alec, Will here used to bite vampires in fights.”

“Tessa! That’s embarrassing!” Will exclaimed, turning the same shade of pink as Magnus.

“But it’s true.”


End file.
